Not a day goes by
by livelovelincolnyounesxx
Summary: Sasha's P.O.V. As I walk down the beach, my feet touching the sun kissed sand, I couldn't help but think of one guy. This one guy played in my mind over and over again. His smile. His eyes. His laugh and his mouth. He ran through my mind every minute of every hour of everyday. You may think I'm desperate...pushy...maybe even a little bit stalkerish...well I'm not! I'm in love!
1. Not a day goes by

**Hi! This a new Casha fanfic! This story is for izzyanta123, who encouraged me to write this! I hope you all enjoy this and let me know what you think of it:)**

* * *

Sasha's P.O.V.

As I walk down the beach, my feet touching the sun kissed sand, I couldn't help but think of one guy. This one guy played in my mind over and over again. His smile. His eyes. His laugh and his mouth. He ran through my mind every minute of every hour of everyday. You may think I'm desperate...pushy...maybe even a little bit stalkerish...well I'm not! I'm in love with this one guy who everybody warned me about. They would say 'Don't go near him. You'll only get hurt' it's my life. Stuff them. Anyway I couldn't switch off these feelings I had for this one guy! People say 'You'll never have a good life with him...all he does is surf!' but I want to shout 'You don't know him! He's himself and that's all that matters to me!' Why do I get so defensive when people talk shit about him? I love him. He might not love me or have a clue of the feelings I have for him. Maybe that's a good thing? I get butterflies when I hear his name. I get butterflies when I hear the name Casey Braxton!

As I walked down the beach, that populated beach, I saw them...I saw him. I tried to walk past them...him...as calmly as I could but I couldn't hide the feeling inside me. I just hope they can't her my heart thumping.

"Hey Sash!" His voice bellowed. The way he says 'Sash' gets me every time.

"Hey Casey!" I replied, a little too anxiously. I tried get my breathing normal.

"How have you been? We haven't talked in ages" Casey said calmly. How am I? What could I say? That I'm in love with this perfect guy and that guy is you? Or I'm fine, just I'm in love with you? NO!

"Okay, thanks. You? It's been far too long" I replied. I'm a great conversationalist.

"Good. I'm just about to go home, I was wondering do you want to come with me and then maybe we could go to the diner? That's if you want, if you have something better to do then it's fine" Casey said, he seemed nervous. Casey act nervous around me? Could he like me?

"Em...sure, why not" I accepted, a smile came across Casey's face, which made me smile.

"Let's go then" Casey said smiling and we walked to the house.

At the Braxton house.

I am sitting on the couch in the front room. Casey was getting changed and then Brax walked in. I shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Erm...hey Sash" Brax said, confused to why I was here.

"Hi Brax" I said, Casey just walked out. Thank God.

"Sash you ready?" Casey asked me, I nodded.

"Erm Cas, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brax asked, Casey looked at me and I nodded.

"I'll wait outside" I told him and left.

Casey's P.O.V.

"What Brax?" I asked, a bit annoyed he was making me keep Sash waiting.

"Don't hurt her Cas. You're the first guy -well there was Xavier- anyway, you know what she's been through" Brax warned me. Hurt her? I have no intention of hurting her. Why would I? I love her. I'm definitely NOT Stu!

"I'm not Stu, Brax! I wouldn't think of hurting her! She's been through enough. Do you think I would be friends with her if I thought I was going to hurt her? I only want to protect her, Brax" I told him, Brax nodded and I walked out to Sash.

"What did he want?" Sasha asked smiling, God I love her smile!

"Just Brax being Brax, trying to control me" I said, it wasn't completely a lie. Sasha laughed at me. I like her but I know she'll never ever feel the same way as me. Not after Stu. She wouldn't date another river boy.

"Typical older brothers!" Sasha laughed, that's it! I just need to talk to Dex, see what I can get out of him.

"Yeah, let's get to the diner" I said and Sasha agreed with me.

At the diner.

Sash and I are sitting waiting for our order when Alison came over, I groaned because she has this massive crush on me.

"Hey Casey, fancy seeing you here" Alison said, being her bubbly self. It's not odd to see me here, I come here everyday.

"Hey Alison!" I said, trying to make little conversation.

"How are you" Alison asked, with googly eyes. Groan.

"Fine. Do you want anything Alison?" I asked, hoping she'd go away.

"I was wondering do you want to hang out?" Alison asked, not noticing Sasha. No, I don't.

"I'm actually here with Sash" I said, she looked disappointed.

"Oh...I better head. See ya Casey" Alison said and left, to my joy.

"Who's that?" Sasha asked me. A hopeless girl who wants to be with me but she doesn't have a chance because I like you. That's the answer I wanted to give.

"Just some girl that likes me" I shrugged, Sasha nodded.

Sasha's P.O.V.

"Do you like her?" I questioned curiously, I hope his answer is no.

"Nah! No way" Casey answered, in my head I gave a sigh of relief.

"Then why does she keep torturing you?" I further questioned him.

"She thinks she has a chance" He told me, I hope he doesn't think of me that way.

"Ah! Love makes me sick!" I said, it was exactly a lie. It usually did, but why is Casey different?

"It's not that bad, at least it's not when you find someone who makes you love them, you can't escape it either. You can't help loving them" Casey said, I melted, I just wanted to blurt out 'Casey, I love you!'

"I 'spose. Have you found that person?" I asked him.

Casey's P.O.V.

"I 'spose. Have you found that person?" Sasha asked me, I wanted to say 'Yes, I have and it's you' but I can't.

"Nah...I don't think so anyway" I lied, at that moment I could swear I saw hurt in Sasha's eyes. Indi came in then.

"Hey Sash, I'm going home. You coming?" Indi asked her, Sasha nodded.

"See you around Casey" Sasha said smiling, I stood up and hugged her, not wanting to let go.

"Bye" I said as I watched Sasha walk out of the diner.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I dreaded the questions and speech that came with the car ride home.

"So...You and Casey" Indi pointed out, I sighed.

"What about Casey and me?" I asked, already knowing where this was heading.

"You seemed pretty close" Indi said. Ugh.

"Yeah, we're good friend" I said, Indi didn't take her eyes of the road but she shrugged.

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Indi asked. God, I didn't know cross-examination came with the car ride.

"Yes, Indi. I have no feelings what so ever for Casey Braxton!" I lied, it took me all my strength to say that lie, usually I could lie so easily.

"Whatever little sis. My advice is to stay away from him" Indi said, I don't need you terrible advice!

"Whatever" I said and got out of the car and stormed into my room. I heard Indi come in.

"Dad, I'm home" I heard her shout.

"What is wrong with Sasha?" I heard my Dad ask her, they went all quiet and I couldn't hear them but I knew they were talking about me and Casey!

Indi's P.O.V.

"Dad, she's going after another river boy!" I exclaimed, my Dad nodded.

"I know" Dad said, I couldn't believe I was hearing this!

"And you didn't try and stop her!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice down.

"Sweetie, I want to but you know how strong willed your sister is. Not even you could stop her" Dad explained, I knew he was right.

"I just don't want her to get hurt" I said calmly, my dad put his arm on my shoulder.

"Neither do I, but sweetheart, we have to let her make her own decision" Dad explained, I knew he was right...again.

"Fine, I just hope for his sake he doesn't hurt her" I said and walked away.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I'm bored, listening to some music when my phone beeped, it was a message from Casey. I grinned. It said - 'Hey Sash, want to hang out properly tomorrow? x' YES! I replied with - 'I have school, but after school, sure! x' I waited for a reply. A few minutes later I received on. 'It's crap you're still in school! I'll be there waiting for you when school is finished! x'. I got butterflies in my stomach, how cool would that make me that I'm being picked up by a river boy? Very! 'See you then! x'

Casey's P.O.V.

I'm lying in bed, awake. I can't sleep. I groaned as I saw the time on the clock - 4:57 am. It's nearly time to get up. For a normal person anyway. Why couldn't I sleep? I got up to get some water, when I walked out I saw Brax sitting at the table.

"What's up with you?" I asked him, he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Nothing, Casey. Everything is perfect!" Brax lied, it must've been one of those Charlie days (Heath and mine's name for days when Brax is missing Charlie)

"Is it Charlie?" I asked, sitting down.

"It's our anniversary" Brax admitted, I felt heartbroken for him.

"Well, that should be a happy thing, not a sad thing. She wouldn't want you to be sad like this" I told him, hopefully it would wake him up.

"How can I Casey" Brax said, I shook my head.

"Drinking isn't going to help" I told him, even though I knew very well that when you're in that moment, drinking does help, but long term it doesn't.

"What do you know Casey" Brax mumbled, I got sick of him.

"Well, I'm not the one who is drunk at 5:10 in the morning!" I said and got up, I went over and got my water, I found a top and put it on, I already had my boardies on.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I can't be in the same house as you while you're drinking away your life" I told him and walked out.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I groaned as I was woken from my sleep by the sound of my alarm, I drowsily opened my eyes and saw it was 6:30 am. Ugh, I have to leave at 7:30 am for school. Walking is one hell of a bitch. I was getting out when suddenly I heard a knock on my window. I was confused, I opened my curtain slowly but relaxed when I saw Casey, I opened my window.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" I asked, glad that he was here but my dad would kill him if he saw him.

"I'm going to bring you to school, I wasn't going to come in but I noticed Sid and Dex drive off and I guess I can stay out of Indi's way" Casey said, I smiled at him thankfully, I let him in my window, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Get in the closet!" I whispered and Casey hid in the closet.

"Hey, you're actually up on time for once, I just need to get my dress back out of your closet" Indi said and went to open the closet. Crap!

"NO! I have to sort everything out in there, you wouldn't find it" I said, trying to make excuses.

"I'm sure I can find it" Indi said and put her hand on the handle of the closet, I was breathing very heavily. Awaiting the outcome. Indi opened the closet.

"What is this!?" Indi exclaimed, I shut my eyes closed.

"It's not what you think!" I shouted, Indi scoffed.

"I'm looking right at it!" Indi shouted, I mentally cursed myself.

"I'm sorry, but don't jump to conclusions!" I said, Indi laughed sarcastically.

"I can't believe you Sasha Bezmel! You got a stain on my dress!" Indi said, I opened my eyes and saw that she was indeed holding her black dress. Not Casey!

"I'm really sorry Indi, I didn't mean to!" I apologised, thankfully that's all it was.

"It's fine I guess, anyway get ready for school, I'll drop you and I won't take no for an answer" Indi said and walked out.

"Casey, where are you?" I said quietly, I looked in the closet and he was nowhere to be seen, suddenly I seen my stuff teddies move and Casey's head pop out, I giggled.

"Thank god you have so many of these" Casey said smiling, I helped him out of the closet.

"I guess that means I won't be bringing you to school" Casey said, Sasha nodded.

"Sorry, you came all this way" I said apologising, Casey shrugged.

"It's fine, Where does Indi drop you and I'll pick you up from there" Casey asked, I smiled.

"She drops me just outside the diner" I told him smiling, Casey nodded and hopped out my window.

"See you then!" Casey said and walked away, I closed my window and smiled. Suddenly I heard Indi shout. I ran out and saw her looking right at...Casey!

**So what did you guys think? Good or crap? Btw sorry if I was in a Sasha/Casey P.O.V. and I said Casey/Sasha said and I missed it while proof reading, it's different for me writing in first person.**

**Mary x**


	2. I can't live without you

**Oh wow! I was so shocked and over-joyed at the feedback I got on the first chapter, 7 reviews! I am forever grateful to all those who reviewed, they were all such nice comments! I just hope this chapter is good enough for you all and I hope I don't disappoint you all! I would hate to disappoint you all! To the guest who asked me to get Sasha to ask Casey why he was actually there, I didn't get enough room in this chapter. It shall come up in the next chapter! Enjoy this chapter:-)**

* * *

I fretted what came next, Indi had just caught Casey, sneaking out of the farm-house, knowingly my window and she already thinks there's something going on!

"It's not what you think!" I blurted out, Indi scoffed at me.

"You expect me to believe that? He stayed here last night, didn't he" Indi assumed, she can talk! She did this all the time with Romeo, difference is he stayed over, Casey didn't!

"He didn't. He came over this morning to walk me to school" I told her the truth, the truth I knew she wouldn't believe.

"Ha! You want me to believe you!" Indi said, I knew it.

"I don't care if you believe it or not, because I know it's the truth and so does Casey!" I shouted at her, Casey surprisingly hadn't said a word, nor had he moved an inch.

"If you don't believe Sash, ask Brax, he seen me today at 5:00 am, you can ask him, I left me house early" Casey finally said, I sighed because she would believe him, once there was another person involved.

"But why exactly did you come here?" Indi questioned him, I seen him look at me and then to the ground.

Casey's P.O.V.

"As Sasha said, I came to walk Sash to school, I had nowhere else to go" I said, sticking to Sasha's story.

"Get away from this house. NOW" Indi shouted at me, I understand why, I'm another river boy, so was Stu.

"Alright, but I think you should know I don't plan on hurting her, I want to protect her, I'm not Stu, nor am I a full river boy who is into dodgy stuff" I told her, I could see my speech only infuriated Indi, I looked at Sasha and mouthed 'I'm sorry' and walked away. I heard the door slam shut.

Sasha's P.O.V.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted at her, even though it wasn't true.

"I don't care. He's another river boy. You're 16 for God sake Sasha" Indi exclaimed. 16? She really done it at that.

"I'm sick of people treating me like a child!" I shouted, it was true. Everyone treated me like I was 6 not 16! Everyone except Casey!

"That's cause you are one, Sash! You are to us anyway! We don't want you to get hurt!" Indi said, I laughed in her face "You show me some respect!"

"Me? Show you respect? I'll show you some respect when you stop treating me like a child!" I shouted and stormed into my room.

Casey's P.O.V.

That hours walk from the farm-house back into Summer Bay dragged in. When I finally reached Summer Bay I walked to the diner.

"Sorry love, we're not open yet" Irene told me, I nodded and walked back out, it suddenly started down pouring! Just my luck! I looked at my watch and noticed Sasha would be here in a half an hour, I decided to wait at home.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I walked out into the sitting room, ready to go. I was in a fight with Indi but I still wanted a lift. I went out to notice that Indi was already gone! I decided to call Casey. After a few attempts, I finally decided Casey wasn't going to answer my calls. What a crap way to start my day. I went to get my coat but I realized I left it in my Dad's car. Just great. I grabbed my bad and an apple and left the house. I walked out and felt the rain ripple down my face. Oh this day keeps getting better.

Casey's P.O.V.

I was walking to the diner and noticed Indi's car outside the surf club which must mean, Sasha has already gone to school. I hope she isn't mad at me for getting caught! I guess I'll have to wait and see.

"Oh Casey, just the man I want to see" A voice behind me called, I recognized it instantly.

"April, hi" I said, I smiled politely at her.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" April asked, I can but it might not necessarily mean I want to.

"Depends on what it is" I said smiling, what I didn't mention was that it depends on whether I can finish it on time to collect Sash from school.

"Well I'm planning this surprise anniversary dinner for Dex and I was wondering if you could give me a hand at setting it up, I need you to carry some heavy stuff into the farm-house garden" April asked me.

"I'd love to help" I said, I wasn't lying. I know what it's like to want everything perfect for the special someone.

"Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" April squealed and hugged me.

"Can't breath April" I managed, April pulled away from the hug.

"Come on! Let's get moving!" April exclaimed and dragged me to the bus stop..

Sasha's P.O.V.

Thank God school is over! That day dragged in! I had made a new friend Rosie, we're doing an English project together. I was just about to leave when Rosie came over to me. She's nice but ugh! I just want to get out of this place! Plus I was meeting with Casey!

"Hey Sasha!" The bubbly blonde called, I sighed and locked my locker.

"Oh hi Rosie" I said, I went to walk out but she kept following me. Ugh.

"So since we're doing this project together, why don't we get a head start on it" Rosie suggested, I was going to decline her offer but noticed Casey wasn't there. My heart broke with disappointment.

"Em...sure, you can come to my house" I offered, I seen Rosie's face light up.

"Yay!" Rosie squealed and we walked to get the bus.

Casey's P.O.V.

"That stuff really didn't seem that heavy April" I pointed out, April seemed nervous. Something was up "What's going on?"

"I'M SORRY CASEY!" April blurted out. I knew it.

"What did you do?" I asked, a bit pissed she made me stand Sasha up.

"It was Indi's idea. She made me stall you so you couldn't hang out with Sash" April admitted, her face filled with guilt, I couldn't believe it.

"You really had a bad time when it came to meeting guys" a voice said laughing, I recognized that perfect voice instantly. Sasha.

"Oh my God! Hottie at 3 o'clock" the blonde exclaimed, thinking I couldn't hear her. Sasha looked pissed.

"Hey Sash, can I talk to you?" I asked when I walked over.

"Why should I? You stood me up!" Sasha exclaimed, I could see the pain in her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, April wouldn't let me leave" I said, April had now come over.

"It was my fault. Indi told me not to let him hang with you" April admitted, Sasha looked at her annoyed.

"I can't believe you" Sasha shouted and stormed into house.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed, in a huff when someone knocked. Ugh go away!

"Can I come in?" The voice asked, I was expecting it to be April but the voice was the soft and caring voice of Casey.

"Come in" I muttered, Casey came in and shut the door gently behind him.

"Sash" He started, he sat in front of my on my bed, his legs crossed, he took my hand. Butterflies!

"Sash, there's not need to be mad at anyone. So what if they don't understand our friendship" Casey insured me, I smiled.

"But I hate people trying to control my life" I told him, he nodded.

"Believe me, I know what you feel like. Brax is always doing it to me" Casey said laughing, which made me laugh.

"Least someone understands me" I said, Casey smiled at me.

"Come here" He muttered and pulled me into a hug.

Casey's P.O.V.

As I pulled her into me, I loved everything about her - the smell of her shampoo, which made her hair smell like strawberries. The bangles and accessories she wears. The bows she puts in her hair. I love everything down to the details of her painted nails. No-one will ever understand how much I want this girl to be mine, I want to be able to hug her from behind, kiss her on the lips. To wake up beside her on a lazy Sunday morning. To love her like she deserves to be loved. The only person I want is resting her head on my shoulder. I want the girl who taught me how to love. Not young silly love. Real love. The love where you get butterflies in your stomach when you hear their name or when they say a simple hi to you. Sasha Bezmel is the one I want to call 'My girl'

"I guess I should let go" Sasha said laughing, I shrugged.

"Not if you don't want to" I said, I probably sound soppy, Sasha let go.

"I got a text" Sasha said and took out her phone.

Sasha's P.O.V.

'I heard you know what I did. I'm sorry. Forgive me?' - Indi. I won't forgive you. You're a terrible sister.

"You should forgive her" Casey said, which surprised me.

"What? Why?" I asked, Casey smiled.

"I'm not worth fighting with your sister over" He told me, but believe me. You most certainly are!

"But you kinda are!" I said, he looked embarrassed.

"I'm really not. She's your sister, she's going to be in your life forever" Casey said, I knew he was right.

"And are you saying you're not going to be in my life forever?" I asked, I anticipated his answer.

"To be honest, I hope you are in my future, but there's always a possibility that you will be the next raising star, travelling the world and I'm just a low life bum here in Summer Bay" Casey said, he sounded said towards the end.

"Well whatever happens I will never forget you Casey. But if you're not in my future, I don't know but I want you there" I said. Okay I realise by that speech he might have realized I like him...before he could reply there was a knock on the door and Rosie walked in.

"Hi, sorry if I'm interrupting something but Sasha I have to go" Rosie said, I stood up and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry. We'll do the project tomorrow" I promised her. Rosie nodded.

"It's ok, I understand" Rosie said, I smiled. She's a really great person. I smiled thank you and she left.

"I could swear she had googly eyes for me" Casey laughed, she better not!

"I noticed the way she looked at you. Ooo you have a not so secret, secret admirer" I jeered, Casey laughed.

"I hope not. Don't think I could hack another one" Casey said, another one?

"Another one?" I asked, Casey nodded.

"Everybody wants a piece of me" Casey asked, I laughed in his face.

Casey's P.O.V.

"Ha! Not this one!" Sasha said, I pretended to be hurt, well I didn't need to pretend.

"Anyway, do you want to over for some movies?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Erm...yeah I'd love to" Sasha accepted, I couldn't hide my grin.

* * *

As we walked in the door, of my fairly messy house, it was pitch black, I switched on the lights.

"Looks like we have this place to ourselves" I pointed out.

"Great!" Sasha said, plopping onto the couch.

"Pick a movie and I'll get some popcorn ready" I said, whilst walking into the kitchen, putting a packet of microwaveable popcorn into the microwave.

"How about 'Epic movie'?" Sasha suggested, I couldn't care less what we watched, once I am with Sasha.

"Sure, put it on there, popcorn is nearly done" I said, as I waited for the microwave to beep, I fell into a trance.

_Flashback._

_I was sitting with Rubes at a party, I looked over my shoulder, at the bonfire, to see Stu standing next to a fairly tall girl, that had dark haired and a rebellious look towards her. I went over to them._

_"Hey mate" I said, patting Stu on the back._

_"Hey, this is Sasha" Stu introduced me._

_"Hi" Sasha mumbled, I thought she was shy._

_"Hey, I'm Casey" I said, smiling at her._

_Flashback over._

The microwave beep broke me from the flashback, at that moment in time I had no idea what this girl would mean to me, at the time she was just another acquaintance. Not now, she's much more than that.

"I have popcorn" I sung, I sat beside Sasha and she played the movie.

When she laughed - I laughed. When she smiled - I smiled. If she was sad - I would comfort her. As I looked at her, I smiled at how beautiful she is and how care free she looks when laughing.

It was then I realized I couldn't live without this girl, because I am honestly, truly, passionately and deeply in love with her.

* * *

**So your thoughts? I hope it was good enough! I'm really nervous and excited to hear what you all think of it! Much love Mary xxx**

**Ooh while writing this chapter, I listened to Reece Mastin's album - Beautiful nightmare. May I say it's a beautiful album and it's great to write to! I would strongly recommend it!**


	3. The world stopped turning

**Oh wow! Again I am shocked at the amount of reviews! Thank you! I was not expecting this when I started this story! I really how you like this chapter and for you Chax fans, you might like this chapter:) Please Read and Review! But enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

Sasha and I are sitting down, enjoying our movie night. It was about 11:00 pm when we heard the front door open and in stumbled Brax, a drunk one at that. I got up and helped him to one of the chairs at the table.

"What did you do to yourself?" I questioned him, in anger more than pity.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about" Brax stuttered.

"I am not concerned, I am angry! You know who else would be angry?" I asked, there was a long silence "Charlie". Brax saw red and punched me right on the jaw.

"Don't you mention her name in the same sentence" Brax threatened, I laughed. Sasha must think it's a freak show.

"I'm telling the truth" I said confidently, Brax sat there like a stubborn child.

"Sash, can you go out and start the ute?" I asked, Sasha looked at me warily and confused.

"I can't drive though" Sasha said, I threw her the keys.

"Please, just try and start it" I begged, she nodded and ran out.

"Come on!" I demanded Brax, who tried to stand up but fell.

"You could have helped me" Brax said, standing up. I laughed.

"Your own fault you're like this, now get to the car!" I demanded, Brax stumbled out to the ute.

* * *

Sasha's P.O.V.

I was a mere on-looker in this, as we stood on a cliff, Casey had brought Brax to Charlie's grave.

"Look at her, do you think if she was still alive, she would want to see you like this? When was the last time you came here? When Rubes went to jail? I know it hasn't been easy for you, for anybody who was close to Charlie but you can't drink for the rest of your life, Ruby didn't turn to drink, I know she did change in the end but that was because of Romeo. If you take anything in from this, realize that Charlie wouldn't want you to turn to drink" Casey said, trying to get through to Brax.

"I am nothing without her. I loved her and now she's gone because of me. If Jake ever comes near here again, he's dead" Brax threatened, if I'm being honest, that side of the Braxton's scared me.

"I know, we all would have a go at him. If it wasn't for him me, you, Rubes and Charlie would be living in the city. But everything happens for a reason. We can't dwell in the past" Casey said, I cringed at the mention of Ruby, Casey's ex.

"You're right. But you need to mind your own God damn business! Take Sasha home" Brax said stubbornly and walked away.

"I'm sorry about him" Casey apologized, I shrugged it off.

"What was the real reason you came to my house this morning?" I asked him the question that was on my mind all day.

"Because I didn't want to watch Brax drink his life away, I had to get away" Casey admitted, I felt such sorrow for him.

"Thanks Sash, it's good to know I have at least one true mate" Casey said. Mate. I think I may be friend zoned.

"I guess we only have each other. We've got to stick together" I said, Casey agreed.

Casey's P.O.V.

"It's nearly 11:30 pm, I guess I should get you home" I said, even though I wanted to stay here with her as long as I could.

"I suppose. My Dad's going to kill me" Sasha moaned as we strolled back to the ute.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, panic in my voice, Sasha looked confused.

"What is it? Wait...where's the ute?" Sasha asked, I threw my hands behind my head.

"Brax took the ute, he's too drunk to drive" I panicked, Sasha looked worried. I don't want her involved in this. I want her to be the one I turn to to forget about everything.

"I need to go find him, I'll call a taxi for you" I said, Sasha didn't look too pleased with the idea.

"No! I want to help!" Sasha demanded, typical strong-willed Sasha! I love it.

"Sash, you shouldn't have to be caught up in my problems" I said, Sasha laughed.

"I want to be though, you're my friend. I want to help you!" Sasha said, I smiled at her gratefully.

"Then why are we wasting time?" I said and grabbed Sasha's hand, we started running to find Brax.

* * *

Indi's P.O.V.

"I'm going over there" I said annoyed, it's midnight and still no sign of Sasha! Like come on! She's with Casey!

"Indi sweetheart, she might not be there, yeah it's worrying but she won't get away with this" My Dad said, I knew Dad wouldn't let her away with this anyway.

"What if she's hurt?" I queried, my Dad thought for a second "DAD!"

"Lets go and find her!" My Dad said and stood up. As we were about to walk out, Dex came out in his white shirt and three quarter length pajama bottoms.

"Where are you two sneaking out to?" Dex asked, I sighed.

"To find Sasha and to give Casey a piece of my mind! If he thinks he can get away with putting my baby sister in danger, he's got another thing coming!" I said, this time Dex sighed.

"Casey isn't a bad guy, Xavier and I like him, he was in our class. People don't give him the credit he deserves" Dex said, I couldn't believe he was defending Casey!

"Dex, he's a Braxton! Enough said" I told him, Dex looked down. He was secretly judging me.

"That's like someone saying 'she's blonde so she must be dumb' about you, which isn't true" Dex said, I shifted awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter. It's my opinion" I defended myself.

"An opinion on someone you hardly know" Dex said, I felt so infuriated. Dex was taking Casey's side over me, his own sister! I stormed out to the car in a huff.

* * *

Sasha's P.O.V.

As we tried to run as fast as we could through the cliff's rocks, I tripped and fell over the side, I clutched onto the side of the rocks to stop myself from falling, I clutched with all I had.

"CASEY! HELP ME!" I shouted, Casey came running over, I looked into his sparkling blue eyes, that were now filled with fright.

"Grab my hand!" Casey said, I shook my head, Casey further reached for my hand.

"No, I'll fall" I said, my breathing had now become worryingly fast paced.

"You have to trust me, I'll help you" Casey re-insured me, I did trust Casey, God I trusted him with my life, why couldn't I just grab his hand?

"I do trust you, Casey I trust you more than anyone else" I said "Please be ready to catch me"

"Do it!" Casey encouraged me, I let go to reach up for his hand, I felt myself about to fall, but I felt a firm grip grab my hand, I felt Casey use all his strength to pull me up, when he finally pulled me up, I clutched to him, he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!" I mumbled into his shirt, his hand was stroking my hair.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Sash" He told me, I smiled gratefully, then I stood up.

"You're such a great mate" I said, forever wanting the 'mate' to be 'boyfriend'.

"We better find Brax" He said, I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing to some flashing lights, Casey's eyes lit up.

"BRAX!" Casey shouted and started running, I ran after him.

Casey's P.O.V.

My whole world was crashing down around me, as I reached the flashing lights, everything seemed to be playing in slow motion. I noticed the over turned ute. Brax's ute. The cops next to the cop car were taking notes. Notes about Brax. Then finally the ambulance. Empty. No stretcher. No paramedics. No Brax. I finally noticed the elephant in the room. Next to the over turned ute was a puddle of blood. Brax's blood. I dashed over to the ute, which at this moment was the only thing I could see. I couldn't see the ambulance. The fire brigade. The cops. Not even Sasha. I heard distant voices even though they were oh so close. I knelt down beside the ute. Brax was still in the drivers seat. Unconscious. Bleeding. Suddenly everything seemed to move faster.

"Why aren't you trying to get him out?" I demanded to know.

"We're afriad to move him incase we do more damage" the paramedics explained, none of it made sense to me.

"So you're leaving him in there to die!" I exclaimed, the paramedics looked at each other for answers.

"I have a feeling you have an emotional attachment to the patient" the paramedic said, I just laughed at the paramedics expense.

"No he's a random person. Of course I do! He's my brother!" I said sarcastically "Take him out of the ute or I will"

"Sir, we'll get to it now" the paramedic said, I just watched as the paramedics fiddled to get Brax out.

"He'll be ok, he's Brax! He's invincible" Sasha comforted me, I allowed myself to give out a smile.

"Not as invincible as people think" I said monotonously, Sasha rubbed my arm.

"He will get through this Casey" Sasha said, she pulled my face down to look at me "Promise me that you will never give up hope"

"I promise you I won't, Sash" I said, I am so glad I have her in my life.

"Good man!" Sasha said, I laughed. I pulled her in and hugged her tight, I just wanted to feel comforted. I did in Sasha's arms.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I felt safe in Casey's arms, like nothing could harm me. I made a decision a while ago that I will never give up on Casey. I wasn't planning to give up anytime soon. I have a strange feeling that Casey likes me too. Weird.

"Excuse me, are you Casey Braxton?" a cop asked, Casey and I pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, that's me" Casey said, I knew Casey and he looked like he was going to break at any minute.

"I just came to let you know your brother, Darryl Braxton has been successfully removed from the ute. Are you going in the ambulance with him?" He asked, Casey nodded a thanks and we walked over to the ambulance.

"Only one in the ambulance" the paramedic said, I looked at Casey.

"We have no other ride to the hospital, if you haven't noticed" Casey said sarcastically, I loved that he could always get around these people.

"Erm...alright so" the paramedic said and we jumped into the ambulance.

* * *

Indi's P.O.V.

"I have to go to the hospital, apparently a guy involved in a car accident is coming in" my Dad told me, I sighed.

"What about Sash?" I asked, my Dad shrugged.

"Sorry Indi, there's nothing I can do, if I am called in, I have to go in" my Dad said, this was the worst of my Dad being a doctor.

At the hospital.

I followed my Dad over to surgery room 6, where he got on his scrubs and was ready for surgery, I of course am sitting outside. Suddenly Casey and Sasha ran in, I jumped up and hugged Sasha.

"Where did you take her? Anything could have happened to her! You're nineteen for God sake Casey, learn to stop being so careless!" I scolded him, he just hissed at me and left.

"How emotionless are you? Do you know who Dad is doing surgery on? Brax! His head is wrecked and Heath is out of town!" Sasha told me, a wave of guilt flew over me, but I stuck to character.

"He still shouldn't have taken you anywhere. I'm going home" I said and walked out.

Casey's P.O.V.

It's been two hours and still no sign of anything happening, suddenly Dr Walker came out.

"Casey, I'll get straight to the point. Brax lost a lot of blood and was starved of oxygen, I'm surprised he is still alive, If I'm being honest. But we are slowly putting blood back into his body. We are not sure if there will be any brain damage but all the signs point to no. He has a broken arm and ribs, that the extent of the injuries. Brax will make a full recovery" Dr Walker said smiling, I was overjoyed and without thinking I hugged Sasha tightly.

"Thanks Dr Walker, you really are the best" I said gratefully.

"My pleasure Casey" Dr Walker said and walked away, I couldn't wipe the grin from my face.

"I'm getting a coffee, want one?" I asked Sasha, who nodded yes.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I saw Casey come back with two coffees, I have to say...he looks hot!

"For you, my good lady" Casey laughed, handing me a coffee.

"Cheers big ears" I joked, Casey laughed at me.

"And one rose, to show the significance of what you mean to me, like what would I do without you! To be honest I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you" Casey said smiling, I blushed and took the rose.

"Thank you Casey, this is extremely thoughtful" I said smiling.

"It's the least I could do" Casey said, I placed my head in his shoulder and soon enough I was asleep...

* * *

**So poor Brax! Casey and Sasha? Who thinks one of them should admit their feelings anytime soon? Or should they just keep quiet? Give me your ideas!**

**Mary xx**


	4. Olivia

**I'm still shocked at how popular this story is! 21 reviews on 3 chapters?! That's just wow! I'm so happy and grateful for you all! It's like near 1:00 am and I have to clean my room for tomorrow and I also have to get up at like 8:30 am...so please please excuse any mistakes! I hope this doesn't disappoint and you all like it! Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, half expecting to wake up still lying on Casey's shoulder but surprisingly, I wasn't, I was lying in my warm bed at the farm-house. I checked my phone - 2 new messages.

Casey, 10:00 am.  
Still in the hospital...so bored! xx

Casey 11:00 am.  
Brax has finally awoken. Not sure if I'm happy about that...well of course I am, but I'm annoyed at his actions xx

Me, 11:30 am.  
Awh, poor you! It'll be fine, forgive him. He was drunk xxx

Casey, 11:32 am.  
Never xx

Me 11:35 am.  
Okay xxx

Those morning texts put smiles on my face - knowing he actually does need me...kind of...I was broken from my thoughts when someone knocks on my door.

"Come in" I say happily, it's FRIDAY!

"Someone's happy" Dex said walking into my room.

"I didn't have to go to school today, course I'm happy!" I said cheerfully, Dex just grunted and fell onto my bed.

"What's up nerd?" I asked, he pushed me away using my face, I slapped his hand away.

"I have to go shopping with April and she keeps me out all day" Dex moaned, I laughed at my brother, no pity what so ever.

"Get out, I need to get dressed" I said, ushering him out of my room.

XoXoXo

Casey's P.O.V.

I walked into Brax's room, annoyed, but somehow he looked vulnerable there. His own fault.

"How do you feel?" I asked, Brax shrugged.

"Sore" Brax told me.

"Good. Maybe it will teach you a lesson. D'ya know how scared I was Brax? Very! You could've died! Charlie would be ashamed, you're throwing her away, Brax. You should use everything she taught you, because maybe you will do her proud" I said, harsh? Yes, but it was the only way to get through to him.

"Casey..." Brax said, I didn't let him finish.

"No! Until you actually get your life back on track, I'm not talking to you, Heath should be here soon" I said and started to walk out, I stopped at the door and turned to him "I hope it was worth it, Brax" and I walked away, he was calling me back but I just ignored him.

XoXoXo

As I walked down the path and up to my front door, I walked slowly up to it as there was a blonde girl wearing shorts and an oversized hoodie.

"Em...can I help you?" I asked cautiously, she looked up at me startled and once I seen those brown eyes I knew instantly who she was "LIVVY!"

"CASEY!" Livvy said and stood up, she bolted into a hug, which I returned happily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

"Chezza told me about Brax and I wanted to come see if you were alright" Livvy said, God I love her.

"Ah Livvy, you know I love you!" I said, pulling her into another tight hug.

"I love you too, douchebag" Livvy said smirking, typical Livvy.

"So how have you been?" I asked, we walked into my house and Livvy plopped on the sofa.

"Same old, Same old. You?" Livvy said, I sat beside her after getting two bottles of water.

"Well you know about Brax and Heath is engaged to a school principal" I said, I laughed as Livvy choked on her drink in shock.

"Are you sure you're talking about the right brother! Heath Braxton engaged to a principal? I never saw Heath as the marrying type. She must be special" Livvy said and she was right, Bianca was special to Heath.

"Bianca is something, they had a baby, Rocco but unfortunately he died of sudden infant death syndrome also known as SIDS" I told her, I smiled as I remembered Rocco, he was an example on how short life could be, not to mention how quickly it's taken away.

"I'm really sorry to hear that" Livvy said, I smiled at her.

"It's fine, Heath is still fighting for custody of Darcy, I just hope he gets it" I said, Livvy nodded.

"I often see her playing with her mates around Mangrove" Livvy told me, I smiled.

"So any boyfriends?" I asked, Livvy laughed.

"Nah, I just don't fancy the idea of settling down" Livvy said, she always said that "You?"

"As much as this may surprise you, no I don't have a boyfriend" I joked, Livvy playfully hit my arm.

"You know I meant girlfriend" Livvy said, I laughed.

"Nah, but I do like someone" I admitted, but realized how much of a blabber mouth she is, so I pinned her down on the couch, sitting on her stomach, holding her hands over her head "But you can't tell anyone! Nobody knows!"

"I promise Casey, now get off me" Livvy said, I nodded and hopped off Livvy "You should tell her"

"What?" I asked her confused, she laughed at my confusion.

"The girl you like, tell her. There's nothing stopping you" Livvy said, maybe she was right.

"Okay but what if she doesn't like me back" I said, starting to panic.

"Calm down! It's a risk you have to take" Livvy said, holy crap, why did she have to be so clever.

"If you come with me? Like stand in the background" I asked, Livvy laughed at my nervousness.

"Yeah, okay" Livvy agreed, I got my phone out excitedly, I got up Sasha's number.

Me, 2:30 pm.  
Hey, can we meet up? Have something to tell you xx

Sasha, 2:32 pm.  
Hi!:-) Course we can! When and where? xxx

Me, 2:33 pm.  
Great! Erm the beach, just as soon as you can? xx

Sasha, 2:35 pm.  
Okalie dokalie! I'll see you there in 30-45 minutes xxx

Me, 2:36 pm.  
I'll be waiting xx

"Lets hit the road" I said standing up, pulling Livvy with me.

"Where are we going?" Livvy asked me.

"The beach to wait for Sasha" I told her, she 'ooo'd at me and I chuckled it off.

"So Sasha is her name...Sasha and Casey...sounds nice" Livvy said and she was right, it did sound nice.

XoXoXo

Sasha's P.O.V.

I walked down the beach in my strapless purple dress that flowed past the waist, I looked around for Casey but couldn't see him.

"Hey" I heard a voice behind me say, I turned around and saw Casey, I held up my finger indicating I need a second, I got out my phone. Casey received a text.

Me, 3:30 pm.  
I see you xxx

"I see you too" Casey said laughing, his beautiful laugh, we were standing close to the sea.

"So you wanted to talk" I said calmly, Casey brushed his hand through his hair, almost nervous like. Aww!

"Yeah I did" Casey said, I laughed nearly awkward like and gestured for him to continue "Oh right...do you want to go out sometime?"

"We go out all the time" I said, oblivious to what he was trying to ask me.

"No, I mean go out on a date?" Casey said nervously. Aw!

"Casey" I said stunned, Casey obviously thought I was rejecting him! Oh my God! Never!

"You don't have to" Casey mumbled, I pushed him into the sea laughing.

"Of course I'll go out with you and that's your punishment for not asking sooner" I said, Casey just grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the water.

"That's your punishment for punishing me. I was scared to ask you" Casey admitted, he must really like me!

"You didn't need to be scared" I insured him, he laughed that beautiful laugh again.

"I really like you Sash, that's why I was scared" Casey admitted, I could swear I'll have heart failure.

"Well Mr Braxton, it happens to turn out that I like you too" I said and Casey's face lit up.

"I'm getting cold" Casey said. How romantic.

"Let's get out of her Mr Romantic" I said and we helped each other out.

"I try my best" Casey joked, his hair looked so fluffy in the wind.

XoXoXo

Casey's P.O.V.

I'm over the moon! I feel like I'm high! Sasha actually like me back! The girl I've fancied for wuite a while, likes me back! I suddenly got a text.

Livvy 3:58 pm.  
Oh la la! I'm guessing she said yes to a date? :)

Me, 4:01 pm.  
She certainly did! Ah! :D

"Who are you texting?" Sasha asked curiously.

"An old mate, she's back in town" I said smiling.

Livvy 4:06 pm.  
She's pretty. Don't screw up Braxton! Now come up to me! I'm sah bored!

Me 4:08 pm.  
Ha ha! Alright.

"Wanna come up and meet her?" I asked Sasha, maybe she'll see Livvy isn't a threat.

"I'd love to!" Sasha said to me, I took her hand and led her up to Livvy.

"Livvy!" I called, she walked over.

"Hey Sasha, I'm Olivia!" Livvy said, Sasha smiled and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Olivia" Sasha said politely, I hope they can get along.

"Call me Livvy" Livvy said. YES! She only let's people she trusts call her Livvy, that's only me and Cathy, now Sash!

"Okay Livvy. Well I'm going home to get ready" Sasha said smiling happily.

"Rick you up at 8:00 pm" I said and kissed her cheek and she skipped happily.

"I like her" Livvy said smirking.

"Well she's mine" I said smiling, Livvy pushed me away while laughing.

XoXoXo

Sasha's P.O.V.

I'm getting ready for my date, I'm straightening my hair, when Indi walks in.

"A date?" She asks while sitting on my bed.

"Yup" I replied, she nodded, I could see it was itching her to ask me who with "With Casey"

"I thought you were only friends Sash" She exclaimed. Ugh! Can't I just be happy?

"Things change Indigo" I said annoyed, she realized when I used her full name I was annoyed.

"Just be careful" Indi warned me.

"Just get out!" I shouted and she walked out.

XoXoXo

Casey's P.O.V.

I was dying of nerves as I walked up to the farm-house porch, when I reached it I paused for a scond, then I got up the courage and knocked, Sid answered it.

"Good evening Casey" Sid said, I was honestly nervous.

"Good evening Dr Walker" I said, finding my voice, he let me in.

"First things first, hurt her and you're dead" Sid said, I gulped.

"Wouldn't want to hurt her sir" I said honestly, he nodded and sat down while I awkwardly stood there.

"Dad, I'll be going soon" I heard Sasha call, her footsteps growing nearer "Oh hi Casey"

"Hey, you look...wow" I said astonished, she did look absolutely beautiful.

"Should we go?" Sasha asked, I nodded and took her hand in mine.

"Bye Dad" Sasha called.

"Good bye Dr Walker" I said and Sasha and I left to go on our romantic date, it will be fun.

* * *

**Awh, lack of Casha, I know but I will make it up to you in the next chapter! DATE NIGHT! I'm sah excited! Are you? How cute Casey being nervous?! But guys you're going to hate me but I have no clue if I'm going to be able to update next week or the rest of this week as I am extremely busy this week and then back to school on Monday so ugh! Yeah, sorry guys, don't blame me...blame the school. OH AND ALSO! Please don't think that Olivia is going to turn bad and try cause problems between Casey and Sasha as that WON'T happen... I think...anyway what I do know is that Olivia/Casey/Sasha is not going to be like Tamara/Casey/Sasha storyline!:-)**

**Mary xxx**


	5. Date night!

**Hey guys! First of all- Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! Second of all- I'm sorry for not updating in like a month, I've been really caught up with school. I write this out on paper then type it up so it takes a reasonably amount of time to write the chapter. I hope you all aren't so mad at me! Cause I'd hate for you to be angry at me! Anyway please read it, enjoy it and review it!**

* * *

"So where are we going?" Sasha asked me as she noticed we were gradually moving away from Summer Bay.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret" I said cheekily and winked at her.

"I don't like secrets, they're mean" Sasha joked, I shrugged while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Ah well, what can you do?" I rhetorically asked, Sasha pouted pretending to be mad but a smile crept onto her face.

"Bridle thy tongue!" Sasha exclaimed, I briefly threw her a confused glance and she giggled.

"What?" I asked, this caused her to giggle even more!

"Shakespearean way of saying shut up!" Sasha said playfully.

"Oh...Okay, I will shut up and to think I was going to tell you where I was taking you" I said, she shot me a shocked glance.

"Tell me! Please! I love you voice and want you to talk for the rest of your life!" Sasha complimented me...Well more like suck up to me. I laughed.

"Ta..." I said, Sasha looked at me anxiously.

"So where are we going?" She asked me again, I sighed to make it seem like I've given in.

"We are going to...Someplace you won't find out about 'till we get there" I said and laughed cruelly, Sasha pouted.

"Will I like it?" Sasha asked. I bloody well hope so!

"Err...I hope you do, I've spent the whole day preparing it, Livvy was worn out and Heath was sick of me" I laughed, more nervously than anything, Sasha leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I will, I just know it" She whispered in my air and I was instantly relaxed.

Sasha's P.O.V.

About 10 minutes ago Casey parked in the middle of nowhere and now we are trekking through some forest.

"I'm going to cover your eyes now" Casey said, I nodded. I trusted him to keep me safe. He gently covered my eyes with his hands.

He guided me, making sure I didn't bump into any tree or fall over a twig or branch. After about 3 minutes we stopped.

"You ready?" he whispered to me and I nodded. He removed his hands and I opened my eyes. I gasped- It was beautiful! There was a fire to keep us warm, a branch for us to sit on and blanket on the ground with some drinks and some food on it. It was perfect!

"Do you like it?" he asked me, I turned around and hugged him.

"I would've been happy with a dinner in Angelo's but this...This is amazing! I love it! Thank you for putting in such effort for me" I said gratefully.

"It's not a problem" Casey said and we sat on the branch.

XoXoXo

Olivia's P.O.V.

It was now or never. I didn't come here to see if Casey was alright after what happened with Brax. I was ordered to come here by my boss...My brother's evil plan. I didn't want to do it.

Unknow Number, 9:00 pm.  
Don't Screw up!~C

Me, 9:01 pm.  
I can't do this. I won't! ~O

Unknown Number, 9:01 pm.  
Do it or you know what will happen. ~C

Me, 9:03 pm.  
Alright. Don't do anything yet. I'll do it. ~O

So I set out to do it, I hid behind the bin at Angelo's and waited until Heath left. A pang of guilt hit me when I saw Heath walk away from Angelo's. It was now or never. I would prefer never but I know what will happen if I don't.

My plan was set for me. Now it's time to put that diabolical plan in action.

Ready...Set...GO!

XoXoXo

Casey's P.O.V.

Sasha and I are sitting, roasting marshmallows over the fire. Cliché I know, but it's romantic.

"I've a joke- Why did the picture get arrested?" I asked, Sasha looked at me confused.

"Erm why?" Sasha asked me.

"Because he was framed!" I said, I started laughing and Sasha forced out a laugh.

"Sorry, babe, wasn't that funny" Sasha said and I messed up her hair.

"Come here" I said and led her to a huge tree, she looked at me confused for yet another time. I'm confusing...I admit it...

"Wow! It's a tree!" Sasha said sarcastically and with fake enthusiasm. I sighed and started to climb.

"Follow me!" I shouted down and she climbed up after me. She came up and joined me in a tree-house.

"This is amazing! How did you find it?" Sasha asked me, she sat beside me, I wrapped my arms around her.

"When I was a kid Heath and Brax built it for me when things went bad, we forgot about it but I thought I could build new memories in it...With you" I said smiling, cheesy yes, but Sasha kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for letting me up here, Casey" Sasha said, cuddling into me even more than she already was.

"You don't need to thank me" I said and I kissed her temple. En-looping my hand with hers.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I was truly amazed at the tree-house. No, amazed was an understatement! I was completely and utterly stunned! I never had a tree-house growing up so to be sharing this moment with Casey was unbelievable. When I looked down over the side, it was amazing, you could see everything that the ground animals were doing- Like a bird's eye-view! And when I look up, all I can see is darkness and the stars that illuminate the whole night sky- The occasional owl made a 'hoo' sound or when lying down a bat would fly by. The thing that surprised me most was that this place brought happy memories back to Casey and he still trusted me here. Usually I would be shitting it here, but knowing Casey is by my side made everything feel okay for some reason I didn't know. Everything is just so peaceful here and I don't want to leave. Leaving would mean having to face everything again. Leaving would mean to leave Casey. Casey wouldn't have much more time- With his family problems and family problems meant that Casey would push me away when he didn't need to- Which made me sad but I am just - For once - going to live in the moment and to cherish this moment for as long as possible- As long as Casey wants to stay here. With me.

"What are you thinking about?" Casey asked me, he must have noticed that I was deep in thought.

"How peaceful it is up here and how I don't want to go back. Can we stay here forever?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"Unfortunately not" Casey staid, standing up. I groaned and refused to get up.

"Leave me be!" I moaned, Casey just lifted me up with what seemed like no strength at all "Damn you!"

"I wouldn't leave you behind" Casey said, he now stood behind me, hugging my waist, I placed my hands over his but then turned around to hug him properly.

"I really like you, Sash" Casey said, I had my hands on his neck, my thumb playing with the hair behind his ear. I had butterflies everywhere that was possible!

"I'm so happy you've said that because Casey, I really like you too" I said, he smiled. My heart started to race as he started to lean in, closing his eyees. I met him half way and our lips connected, it was a soft, warm and slow kiss but it was more than perfect. As we pulled away, I was the first to open my eyes, my brown eyes looking at his in complete adoration.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sash?" He asked me, I laughed nervously. What will I say? I've wanted this for so long. Now that I can finally have him, it seems so surreal.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend, Casey Braxton" I said, this is the happiest I've been in a while. Thanks to my boyfriend, Casey. _My boyfriend._

XoXoXo

Olivia's P.O.V.

I rushed out of Angelo's. Sweating. Heart racing. This pang of guilt laid in my stomach. My mind shouting at me and all I could think was 'What have I done?'.

What...Have...I...Done!

Unknown number, 11:00 pm.  
Is it done?

Me, 11:05 pm.  
Unfortunately...Yes.

Unknown number, 11:06 pm.  
Slack replies! But good job.

Me, 11:10 pm.  
Whatever.

Then the messages stopped. I really didn't want to do it. I had to. If I didn't he would've killed Casey. He already came close to killing him. Casey didn't recognize him though. He just thought he made a new enemy but oh no the hate he has for Casey didn't grow over night. It grew from childhood and now he had the control. Something he should never have. I had to admit it. He was a psychopath! I would never understand him. Ever. I just knew I had to do what was best to keep Casey safe! Safe away from my brother...My evil, scandalous, insane brother!

XoXoXo

Casey's P.O.V.

I pulled into the driveway of the farm-house and put the ute in park, I heard Sasha's belt come off and I got out and walked around to Sasha's side and opened her door. I took her hand and helped her out.

"Since when are you all gentleman-y?" Sasha playfully asked me, I laughed quietly to myself.

"Since I found the perfect person to be a gentleman for" I replied, trying to be romantic.

"You didn't even give me a cheesy chat-up line" Sasha said laughing, I hmm'd at her.

"Alright. How much does a polar bear weigh?" I asked her, she giggled and shrugged "Enough to break the ice"

"That's just plain cheesy! I love it!" Sasha remarked, I shrugged confidently, as to say 'I try'

"Who doesn't love a good cheesy chat-up line?" I asked playfully.

"Not somebody I would want to know!" Sasha said, just then the door opened, revealing Indi on the other side.

"Sasha! You're making too much noise! Get in before you catch a cold!" Indi demanded, Sasha made a face at Indi.

"I'll text you tomorrow, night Cas" Sasha said and hugged me, I hugged her back tightly.

"See you" I said and Sasha walked in "Why do you date me?"

"Excuse me?" Indi asked stepping out "What did you just say?"

"I'll repeat myself so- Why do you hate me?" I asked, yet again but more confidently this time.

"You're no good for my sister! You or your kind!" Indi scalded me. The cheek.

"You don't know me. You knew Stu. I'm not Stu. I am completely different! I don't know what I can do, to prove that I am actually different to the river boys! I wouldn't hurt a hair on her head! She means too much to me" I said, I could have sworn I seen Indi's walls relax, but quickly went back up.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying I don't want to see her hurt. You'll only do that" Indi said and with that Indi stormed in. I shrugged and was about to go back to my car when someone called my name.

"Casey, good evening" Dr. Walker said, I turned around and smiled at him politely.

"Good evening to you too, Dr. Walker" I said, Dr. Walker nodded.

"You brought Sash home after curfew" Dr. Walker said. Shit.

"I'm really sorry, Dr. Walker. We didn't realize the time" I said- It was the truth.

"You have got to understand the rules, Casey. Number One: If you want to take my daughter out, go ahead, I can't stop you but I expect you to bring her home on time. Number Two: If you ever lay a finger on her to hurt her, you will receive the consequences. I know you're not Stu but- I'm sorry- You're a river boy. And Number Three: Make her happy, fine by me, make her sad, you'll deal with me. Got it?" Dr. Walker said, I nodded a bit dumbfounded.

"Of course, sir. You have to realize I actually really like your daughter and I would never lay a finger on Sasha, or on any other lady for that matter. You've got to trust me, Dr. Walker" I said, defending my case, Dr. Walker looked impressed.

"I believe you. But it doesn't mean I trust you. Good night, Casey" Dr. Walker said and walked inside. People have no clue what they're saying if they say they saw the scary side of Dr. Walker, because they haven't. I have just seen his true scary side.

* * *

**So there you have it, date night! Hope you all liked it! Who is forcing Olivia to do this stuff?! I hope this makes up for the time lost! I will try update soon!**

**Review please!**

**Mary x**


	6. Aftermath

**Good morning my lovelies! Well it's 1:32 am so it's morning haha but anywayy I fell TERRIBLE about not updating! I've been extremely busy with school work and shit that I don't get time for this ahh! Thank you for the lovely, I mean extremely lovely reviews! I love seeing them...Anyway for a long waited wait...I hope this pleases you! **

* * *

I woke up the next morning unwillingly as Dex and Indi were shouting and fighting…Siblings...Ugh! I took my phone off my locker and checked instagram. Nothing new. I checked Facebook and I had a friend request - Rosie Pritchard. I quickly accepted it and finally checked my messages - 2 unread messages.

Rosie, 10:00 am.

Not sure if you're asleep or not...But hi! How'd the date go? I need dets! xoxo

Me, 11:14 am.

Hey! I was asleep...Oops...Chat later! Meet me at the diner around 1:00 pm! The dets...All I'm saying now is that it was supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! LOL! How can I even spell that haha! Seeya 1! xoxo

I smiled, Rosie is a sweetheart!

Casey, 9:00 am.

G'morning beautiful! You're probably getting some unneeded beauty sleep, but I thought I'd message yah! I'm off for a surf but chat later! Cas…xxx

That made me melt! Also put butterflies in my stomach! The fact he said 'G'morning beautiful!' just made me blush!

Me, 11:18 pm.

Casey Braxton? Up at 9:00 am? Wut?! Anyway thanks beast! Hope ya had a nice surf and didn't drown! You'll NEVER see me in the water! Anyway I may have to take up that offer to "Chat later" ;) xxx Sash xxx

I got up and put on a pair of denim shorts and a pink ruffle top with black converse. I straightened my hair, pushing some hair back and using a bow clip to hold them together. I walked out to find Dex tied to a chair with duct tape around his mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Do I want to know?" I asked Indi, who was making herself some fresh coffee.

"He said I couldn't do it. I needed to prove him wrong" Indi said, I shrugged and walked over to Dex.

"Want help?" I asked, Dex nodded frantically. I smirked. I took the edge of the grey duct tape and quickly pulled it off Dex's face, causing him to scream.

"Sasha Renee Bezmel! That hurt!" Dex moaned, I shrugged and filled myself out some coffee.

"Why are you dressed so early?" Indi asked, both her and Dex were in their pajamas...Well it is Saturday.

"Meeting up with Rosie" I answered simply, I looked at the clock, it's almost midday.

"What time?" Dex, who was still tied to the chair, asked me.

"1:00 pm so I better head. Au revoir freaks" I sang cheerfully and ruffled Dex's hair and I left to go catch a bus out to Summer Bay, the farm to be fair was a good bit away from it so I have a long journey ahead of me. Very agonisingly long.

Casey's P.O.V.

It's my first time actually coming out properly, other than the surf. It was about 1:00 pm when I spotted Sasha walking into the diner, so I decided to go there.

"G'day Casey!" Irene beamed as I walked in, I looked over and smiled at the red head politely.

"G'afternoon Irene!" I said politely, I looked around and saw Sasha sitting with...Eh...That blonde person...Rosie! That's it!

"Taken a liking to Sasha?" Irene asked. Yeah. Yeah, I have.

"Something like that" I said smiling widely, just then Livvy walked in "Well to whom do we owe the pleasure of your accompaniment?" I asked posh, I took her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"Well, my dearest Braxton. I was captured, or for say, lured into this majestic building by the yearning for a piece of good ole Irene's infamous mud pie!" Livvy answered back.

"By my tongue, they do have an essence of finger lickin' beauty" I said, not exactly knowing where I got it from...Ha ha…

"I may have to dismiss it. I am needed in a far away land, called Mangrove River" Olivia said, saddening her face as she looked up from the text message she just received.

"Well, be you off! The Mangrove River calls! A pleasure, my fair lady" I said, I bowed my head and she did a courtesy.

"Until we meet again" Olivia said and hurried off. I ordered a takeaway piece of cake.

"Here ya go, Darl" Irene said, I took the cake and paid "See you around. Oh and if you see Bianca can you tell her I was looking for her?"

"Sure" I said, I glanced over at Sasha and Rosie, they were still oblivious to the fact I was there. I was about to leave when Brax came in.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I was talking to Rosie when I noticed Brax walk in. I didn't notice Casey was here until I seen Brax talk to him, he looked furious. Brax was explaining something to Casey- Whose eyes widened after Brax finished explaining it. I wonder what was wrong. Then I noticed fury in Casey;s eyes. He lunged out of the diner, I rushed up and followed Brax out and I couldn't believe my eyes- Casey had a guy around his age up against the wall of the surf club and was about to punch him when Brax held him back.

"The hell do you think you're doing here? Huh?" Casey yelled at the guy, who I might add, hadn't flinched once.

"Free world" the guy retorted Anger built up in Casey. I wanted to go over but I kept my distance although I did walk just a bit further over.

"Not when you're meant to be in jail!" Casey said, the guy chuckled.

"Aw! Is little Casey Braxton upset I got out?" he laughed, Casey went to jump on his again but couldn't get out of Brax's grip.

"You wish! But get out of my town or else!" Casey warned and walked away.

"See you around, Braxton" the guy shouted back and Casey flipped him off.

"Casey?" I asked, Finally walking up to him. He didn't stop "Please talk to me, Cas!"

"No! There's nothing to talk about!" Casey said, I kept walking after him.

"Don't do this! Don't push me away!" I said, my voice was breaking. Casey turned to me.

"Don't you see? I'm just going to bring you down! Go find some perfect guy who isn't messed up" Casey said, what? Does he think I'd do that?

"I guess I could. But I don't want to because I want you. It's always been you Casey!" I retorted, his facial expression softened and his posture drooped.

"I don't deserve you! You deserve better than me!" Casey said. His walls weren't fully down. Not just yet.

"You know, not a day goes by where I don't think of you! I've only ever wanted _you_!" I defended our relationship, I do deserve him and he deserves me. That's all I want. Him.

"But...I hurt everyone I care about. Rubes left me...So did Henri. Nobody from Mangrove talks to me and everybody is afraid of me here" Casey admitted "I don't want to screw this up! You mean so much to me"

"Then don't push me away! I won't leave you, Cas, I really like you!" I pleaded, tears in my eyes.

"Ok" Casey said, I looked at him in confusion "I won't push you away- I mean I'll try not to push you away"

"Thank you" I said, he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, I rested my arms around his torso and buried my face into his chest and he rested his head on the top of mine.

It's moments like this that make it all worth it. I feel safe when I'm in Casey's arms. When it was only him and I. Us against the world- Like a broken toy car. Without the wheel the toy car can't function properly- I'm the broken toy car and Casey is the wheel that keeps me moving. He's the honey to my Pooh. He's the beast to my beauty. He's the Mickey to my Minnie and he's the answer to my question. So what if he's a Braxton, sure a rose to another name would smell as sweet. Who wants a perfect relationship anyway? Perfect is boring and bland. Casey isn't perfect. Nor am I but when we have each other, does that even matter? It doesn't. Nobody's perfect, well maybe puppies are with them being cute and...Stupid attention span...Anyway Casey's mine and I'm his. That's it and I'm willing to fight for me. For him. For us. He's the Heath to my Bianca and the Brax to my Charlie. He's the Casey to my Sasha.

"Can we stay like this forever?" I ask, he chuckles ever so slightly.

"Unfortunately not" Casey said "Angelo's was trashed last night and lucky me has to clean up with Brax"

"Well lucky for you, I'm going to help" I say cheerfully. I'm not exactly cheerful of the hard labour but if I got to be with Casey then I'll be fine.

"Lucky me!" Casey said smirking, he takes my hand and we walk to Angelo's.

I've been tidying the tables for an hour, but then I come across a note. Why would the culprit leave a note?

_Dear Casey, Heath, Darryl._

_ Like the new decor of your restaurant? I won't charge extra than what I took from the till. Why exactly am I doing this? Blame Casey, Brax. The disloyal so-called 'mate' who disses me from contact to go off with my sister and you wonder why I treated you so badly upon our reunion, which you didn't even recognise me! For f- sake! Least I haven't turned out as a turned up snob who thinks he's better than everyone else when he's not!_

_ Oh and Casey…_

_ Let the games begin._

I gasped at the letter, I looked over to Casey who was looking at me with worry.

"Read" I told him, handing him the letter, Brax wasn't here, he went out for a bit. When Casey finished reading the letter, needless to say, he was absolutely fuming with rage! "Who?"

"I don't know. I can't remember him, or her, did they get _that_ offended I ditched them and then didn't recognise them. I'm not God!" Casey said, I nodded.

"Well whatever it is, or whoever this is, I'll help you with it" I said smiling, I took his hand.

"I seriously don't deserve you" Casey said, I furrowed my eyebrows.

Casey's P.O.V.

"I seriously don't deserve you" I said truthfully, although immediately regretted my words as I saw her eyebrows furrow.

"Casey Braxton, will you stop!" Sasha scolded me, I gulped "Stop putting yourself down! You are amazing, perfect, handsome, intelligent, hardworking, caring, loving and to me, there's not a flaw on your person" I melted. Literally.

"Sasha...I-I...I think I'm in love with you!" I said, hoping she didn't get freaked out.

"Good. Because I think I'm in love with you too, tall freak" Sasha said, I acted offended at the 'tall freak'

"What happened to 'No flaws'?" I asked, Sasha shrugged and kissed my nose.

"Oneself can change oneself's mind" Sasha said, I shrugged and kissed the top of her forehead, I hugged her and she wrapped her arms around me. I love this closeness.

"Watch it or I'll make you wash the floor with a toothbrush, Bezmel" I warned, he HAH'd in my face and pushed me out of the hug.

"You don't scare me, Braxton" Sasha said cheekily, I smirked as I watched her walk away. This girl is mine. Stu screwed up and so did Xavier. I vowed I wouldn't screw up and leave her and that's what I intend to do.

Olivia's P.O.V.

"I can't believe you're here!" I yelled at my brother.

"You screwed up, Olivia. Angelo's had a few chairs out of place! I know now that if I want something done, I have to do it myself" he yelled at me. Screw him.

"Fine! I see you don't need me then!" I shouted and went to walked away, he chuckled ever so evilly.

"Oh Olivia! Remember what happens if you disobey me or do I need to do something to re jog your memory?" he asked evilly.

"Touch him and I'll rat you in!" I warned, he lifted his hand and whacked me across the cheek.

"Next time it'll be Casey" he threatened me and walked out. I'm not going to cry. He's not worth my tears. I picked myself up and decided to go over to Angelo's to help clean up the mess that I made.

I arrived at Angelo's at 5:35 pm and went in to find Brax looking annoyed and Casey looking pissed and...Betrayed?

"What's the matter, boys?" I asked upon arrival, Casey looked at me and scowled.

"Don't talk to me" Casey said lowly, oh crud.

"I'm sorry!" I whined, Brax came over and showed me what was on his laptop. Me...Trashing Angelo's "He made me!"

"Who? We took care of you. Way to throw it in our faces!" Brax said, I winced.

"My brother. He said he'd hurt Casey, like kill him, if I didn't do it" I pleaded, Casey's head snapped over to me.

"Who is this?" he asked I sighed.

"My brother is…" I paused. Was I really going to admit this? "My brother is Courtney"

* * *

**Terrible or meh? The return of Courtney! Ah! As like before I don't know when I'll get a chance to update next but I will try get it soon because I'm going away in 21 days! Yay!**

**I don't usually put goals on these stories but...**

**5 or 6 reviews for the next chapter?:)**

**Mary.x**


	7. A single flame disrupts everything

**Thank you for reaching the goal of 6 reviews The reviews were lovely btw! I love them all and they make my day, literally! This may be my last chapter until after 25th of November as I'm going away next week and with school I mightn't get the time to write a new chapter but nonetheless I shall try to get a chapter done before I go away! Enjoy! oh btw hope everyone had a great Halloween!**

* * *

Casey's P.O.V.

It suddenly became somewhat...Clear. Why Courtney hated me in prison and still hates me-I ditched him for his sister, but that gives him NO reason to do what he's doing! But for Olivia to actually play along with him! He can try hurt me, he has before. I can take care of myself!

"Olivia. I...I have nothing to say" I said, walking out of the restaurant, feeling a kind of...Numbness, in my whole body. I felt like a bit of my heart was ripped out me.

"Casey! Wait!" I heard a female voice call, I turned to see Olivia walking...More like running towards me. "L-let me explain! Please!"

"Go ahead, Olivia" I said, my voice staying robotic. I felt cold. On the inside anyway.

"He said he would kill you! I can't lose you, Cas" Olivia cried. Literally. She was in tears. My face and features softened. Damnit.

"Livvy...Don't do this, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself" I said, but I noticed something on her cheek- A black/blue bruise. I frowned. Did Courtney do this?

"He did, Casey" Livvy said, I must've said my thought out loud. I really need to control that.

"That dog! I'll kill him!" I said in anger, nobody hurts Livvy! I made a promise to keep her safe and I don't intend on breaking that promise. Not now anyway.

"No! Don't do anything! Please?" Livvy begged, why the hell was she this scared of Courtney?

"But Liv-"NO! I CAN HANDLE THIS MYSELF!" Livvy shouted, interrupting me, she stormed off. I put my hands behind my neck and let out a sigh.

"She'll get over it, for now I think you need a hug!" I heard that oh-so familiar voice, I turned around and wrapped my arms around my Sasha. My precious girl. She wrapped her arms around my neck and even though I'm taller, I snuggled my head into her soft neck.

"I'm just trying to help" I said, oblivious to why she just ran away from me! Do I smell? But in all seriousness, what if she gets hurt? Crud.

"I know. She does too but her mind is boggled with everything going on that she can't see that clearly!" Sasha ensured me. God she's so...Perfect!

"Why are you so perfect?" I rhetorically ask, Sasha giggled, which causes me to laugh.

"Hardly now" she said, I raised my right eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You really want to deny it?" I asked, she nodded. I shrugged and in one swift movement I had her over my shoulder, she squealed and started playfully punching my back.

"Let me down Casey James Braxton!" Sasha shouted, I evilly laughed and started running towards the sea.

"Never!" I exclaimed running as fast as I could through the sea "Say you're perfect and I'll let you down"

"Casey! You're perfect!" Sasha smirked. Cheeky one, she is. "Fine! I'm...Perfect…"

"I know" I said and dropped her into the sea, she screamed when she came in contact with the sea.

"I hate you!" She exclaimed, I chuckled.

"I hate you too!" I said, giving her my hand to take to help her get up, she took it but pulled me down.

"Now we're even" Sasha smirked, I splashed her with the water, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching us…

"We better go before Brax kills us" I said and Sasha agreed, I pecked her nose and picked her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped one arm around her back and my other arm under her knees. Sasha kept giving me butterfly kisses.

"Quiz time! Favourite Disney movie?" Sasha asked me, bahaha! I have never watched any Disney movies!

"Don't have one. Do you seriously think I watched Disney movies growing up?" I asked laughing.

"You for real? Well that's going to change! I'm going to make you watch them!" Sasha told me, she seriously thinks I'm going to start watching them now? Well she's wrong!.

"I'm not going to start watching them now!" I told her. I refuse to start now. Refuse I say!

"We'll see about that!" Sasha said, it's not going to happen. "Disney movies are magical! My favourite is Peter Pan! "You know that place between sleep and awake? The place where you can still remember dreaming. That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting" -Peter Pan. That's my favourite quote!"

"Gay" I said to wind her up. She slapped my chest.

"As in gay meaning happy, then yes, it's very gay! I'm telling you, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll adore Disney movies" Sasha exclaimed, I set her down on the sand and started walking away "Don't walk away from me!"

"Then stop talking about Disney movies!" I exclaimed, she was trying to keep up with me.

"Alright!" Sasha said, I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, then my anger boiled when I saw _him_. "YOU DOG!" I shouted, I ran up and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall back on the sand dunes.

"CASEY!" Sasha shouted, trying to hold me back.

"Nice to meet you, once again Casey" he said, that...Scum! He should be dead.

"I'll mess you up Courtney! If you ever hit Olivia again I'll smash ya! Pick on someone your own size, whimp!" I mocked, I could see the fury in his eyes rising with every word.

"Oh what? Someone like you?" Courtney jeered, I laughed and nodded, I snatched my arm away from Sasha.

"Bring it" I said and those two works set us off. Fists flying in the air.

Sasha's P.O.V.

I couldn't watch as Casey and Courtney were beating the shit out of each other. It was frightening to watch.

"Stop!" I shouted, they wouldn't listen. Douches, but then I heard shouting. The cops. Crap. "The coppers are coming!"

"Shit" Courtney said and scrambled away, Casey began to run too but they caught him.

"You're under arrest for public assault. Anything you say or do will be held against you" the cop said, dragging Casey to the car.

"Casey! I'll see you there!" I shouted to him, he nodded as he was pushed into the cop car.

I watched as the cop car drove Casey to Yabbie Creek Police Station. I ran as fast as I could to Angelo's. I ran in to see Brax brushing the floor.

"Brax! Casey...Fight...Police Station" I said in between breaths, Brax came over to me.

"Stay calm and breath. Now what happened?" Brax asked me.

"Casey confronted Courtney, they fought and the cops came, Courtney got away but they got Casey and now he's in the police station" I said, Brax's face filled with all sorts of emotions.

"That idiot! He was on bail! This could send him straight back to prison!" Brax said. Oh no!

"We better get down there" I said, Brax nodded and he ordered one of the employees to take care of the restaurant.

We rushed into Yabbie Creek Police Station and we saw Casey in the cell.

"Casey Braxton" Brax said at the reception "What happened? Why is only Casey being held?"

"Mr. Braxton was the only one we caught" the cop said, Brax scoffed.

"That's unfairly one-sided! Bias! I demand for his lawyer to be in there when you're questioning him" Brax said, I walked over to Casey's cell.

"I know I said I wanted a bad boy, but this is a bit much" I joked, he looked up and smiled when he saw me. He came over to the cell gates.

"Hey Sash. I'm sorry" Casey said. He doesn't have to say sorry to me.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just afraid that you're going to go to prison for another time" I told him, he nodded "I'm not trying to scare you it's just...You might meet another Courtney...You don't need anymore enemies"

"I know, I'm scared too. Believe me. I'll get through it, I always do" Casey said smiling, I laughed. I heard his stomach rumble.

"Here" I said and gave him a bar I had in my pocket, he took it gratefully.

"Thanks" he said and ate it quickly and gave me back the wrapper. Very generous, he grabbed my hand "I know I am a dick that usually pushes everyone away when things get rough but don't let me push you away, no matter how hard I try. Don't let me"

"That goes unsaid. I wasn't planning on letting you push me away" I said smiling, he kissed my hand.

"You're really amazing, you know that" Casey said smiling, I tried my best to kiss his cheek through the call bars.

"I demand for him to be released! You've got no evidence" a male voice shouted somewhere inside the police station.

"Brax must've called Heath" I said smiling, Casey chuckled and nodded. Good ole hot-tempered Heath.

"Not long till my mum comes probably" Casey said smiling. Well shit. Cheryl 'Chezza' Braxton.

"You're probably right" I said smiling.

"Oi you! Get out of there!" A cop shouted, obviously towards me.

"I'll see you later" I said and walked back out to Brax and Heath. They're having quite a heated conversation(if that's what you would even call it) with the cops at the reception.

"We don't even know who the other guy is" they said, trying to reason with Braxton and Heath.

"I do" I told them, they all looked at me "It was Courtney Freeman"

"Wait he escaped from prison a few days ago, are you sure it was him?" The cop asked me. Noo I'm pretty sure it was Santa!

"I'm pretty sure. He wants revenge on Casey for ditching him as a friend" I told them, they were taking everything down.

"Thank you. Casey will be taken into questioning as soon as your lawyer shows up" the cop said, Brax nodded.

"I'm going to go home, please call me if anything happens" I said to Brax.

"Course. Do you want a lift home?" Brax asked me, I declined his offer.

"No thank you, I'll be fine" I said smiling, I waved goodbye and started for my journey home.

As I was walking I heard the stones move behind me but I shook it off, but then I felt a person grab me, before I could do anything they placed a cloth over my mouth, I felt drowsy and then…

Complete blackness.

* * *

**What's gonna happen to Sasha and ****_who _****done it? Is Casey going back to jail? Where'd Olivia go?**

**6 reviews and I'll try my best to get it up before I go away **

**Mary xxx**


End file.
